fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Shooting Star Academy
is an idol school for girls and boys. The school is located in a private island and connected by bridge to the city. School The school ground is very big and have many buildings. The island is quite isolated even though they could still see the city very clearly. All buildings and themed colored white and silver. The main building is the school building which is at the very center and the biggest building there. The school building consist of classrooms for main study times. On the left to that building is the cafeteria which is not very big but comfy and also not very far from the school building. While on the right has the main hall which where the morning annoucement held. In front of the school building is a garden which has fountain, trees, plants and benches to hangout. Not far from the left of the garden is the performance hall which where the school auditions or live held. Pretty far from the right of the garden is the training building which is where the idols train their strength. The building is circled by a running track and the building has two floors. The first one is for normal training with machines like static bike etc and the second floor is a swimming pool. Behind the school building is the teacher's building and next to each of it are the students dorm. Boys and girls have each one building divided. Lessons Main Vocal Lesson - Dance Lesson - Self Producing - Outfit Coordination - Optional Training - Private Lessons - Uniforms Girls Winter They all wear purple collared long sleeved shirt tucked into a black skirt. They also wear white long sleeved coat with gold fringe at the shoulder and gold star shaped buttons to secure the coat with danggling golden chains. They also wear small black tie with the school logo. They wear purple socks and black boots with a gold star shaped pin. Summer They wear purple short sleeved shirt with the sleeves a bit poofed and tucked into the same black skirt. They all wear white vest which is the sleeveless version of the coat but without the buttons to secure it. The also wear the same tie. They wear white socks and black loafers. Training All types of idol are the same. The jacket is half white and half the color of each idol type with the school logo in white at the colored part. The jogger are all white with a big stripe at each side which is the color of each type and the school logo at the very bottom. Boys Winter The boys wear purple collared shirt and black pants. They wear silver belt with the academy logo. They also wear the same vest as the girls and the same tie. Some wears loafers and some sneakers. Summer The shirt is also purple and the pants are also same, including the tie, shoes and belt. They also wear the similar vest as the girls. Training Overall, the training suit is the same as the girls but the color difference are dark blue, red, indigo and yellow. School Dress Shooting Parade Star This school dress is much more lively, colorful and energetic. This kind of dress often used in day performance and school private auditions. Shooting Concert Star This school dress is much more glam, calm and sparkly. This kind of dress are used during night performance and also used as the official idol profile picture. Students Females (Noticable) * Yukimura Aisu * Izayoi Kaguya * Nikko Kirara * Miraino Mana * Fujiwara Minami Males (Noticable) * Aoki Tsubasa * Kurobane Shiro * Yoruno Hikaru * Sakamoto Ryo Teachers and Staff Teachers * Otosaka Chris (Headmaster) * Mizuki Sonya (Homeroom Teacher, Vocal Teacher) * Kawaguchi Yuuji (Homeroom Teacher, Dance Teacher) Staffs * Chef Amai (Head Chef and works at the cafeteria) * Kinoshita Yuichiro (Security) Trivia TBA Category:Schools Category:Academies Category:Locations Category:Crescendo Aikatsu! Category:User:AisuShironami